slangfandomcom_el-20200216-history
Φασαίος
Αυτός που είναι αναμειγμένος και μυημένος σε μία οποιαδήποτε φάση, συνήθως εναλλακτικής μουσικής, αλλά όχι μόνο. Δες σλανγκρ για περισσότερα. # Αυτός που περιορίζεται στη φάση και δεν διεκδικεί κάτι πιο μακροπρόθεσμο. Λ.χ. του φτάνει ένα one night stand up comedy και δεν είναι σχεσάκιας. Γενικότερα αυτός που βυθίζεται στη φάση του παρόντος while it lasts και δεν σκέφτεται το μέλλον, την προοπτική, τον ορίζοντα. # Ο φασίστας. ΠΑΡΑΔΕΙΓΜΑΤΑ # Ο «'Φασαίος'» στοουνεράς. Ένας, αν όχι ο μεγαλύτερος εχθρός του «Κράχτη», γουστάρει να ακούει ανά περιόδους μόνο τα suggestions από το Youtube και έχει πλήρης επίγνωση ότι ανήκει σε αυτήν την κατηγορία. Tο go-to ανέβασμα στο Facebook είναι το «Childern of the Sun» και το «Gardenia». Ακούει τα πάντα από μουσική αλλά δηλώνει ότι ακούει stoner στα άτομα που δεν έχουν σχέση με το είδος. Δεν έχει χάσει live των 1000mods από το 2015 και μετά και το πιο πιθανόν είναι να πηγαίνει με μπλουζάκι Guns’n’Roses. Πολλές φορές όμως ο «'Φασαίος'» ενώ ξεκινάει για την φάση καταλήγει τελικά να ακούει και άλλα συγκροτήματα και σε σπάνιες περιπτώσεις να εξελίσσεται σε «underground». (1η σημασία: Εδώ). # Μία αρκετά σουρεαλιστική πληροφορία για τους Calexico είναι ότι ανακάλυψαν την ύπαρξη των Ελλήνων Τakim κι ήρθαν Ελλάδα για να ηχογραφήσουν μαζί τους το bonus track “Roll Tango” απ΄τον τελευταίο δίσκο τους “Edge of the Sun”. Για να φανείς φουλ φασαίος/α και μέσα στα πράγματα, μπορείς να προσθέσεις ότι το κονέ μεταξύ των 2 μπαντών έγινε από το Δημήτρη του Lizard Sound Studio (δεν είναι καμιά τρελά inside πληροφορία – σε μια συνέντευξη το είδαμε αλλά αυτό δε χρειάζεται να το αποκαλύψεις). (1η σημασία: Πώς να το παίξεις ψαγμένος στη συναυλία των Calexico). # Είναι το πρώτο πάρτυ για το 2016 και έρχεται ένα δίδυμο για την παρθενική του εμφάνιση στο Τζένγκα. -->Αυτός: Ψεχεδελάς, στονεράς, φασαίος και κρυφομπιγαλικός. -->Αυτή: Χαρντκορού, νοϊζού και κρυφοR'n'B Η μουσική που θα παίξουν; Μυστήρια! (1η σημασία: Facebook). # Πόσο χάρντκορ φασαίος είσαι από το 1 μέχρι το 10; Πόσες φορές έχεις πει ότι δε σε νοιάζει, whatever forever και no requests – no regrets; Ντιπ για ντιπ; Θα τα απλουστεύσω. Θυμάμαι να ερωτεύομαι εν έτει 2012 ένα δαχτυλίδι, που έγραφε «Fuck Expectations». Τότε, όλο έλεγα ότι καίω τους μονόκερους μου (ακόμα τους κουβαλάω). Με είχε ενθουσιάσει αυτό το δαχτυλίδι. Μου είχε δείξει έναν άλλο δρόμο, έναν δρόμο πιο wild και πιο wanna be whatever forever. Σκεφτόμουν λοιπόν, ότι αν δεν περιμένεις το παραμικρό από τον οποιονδήποτε, τότε θα είσαι πραγματικά ευτυχισμένος. Γιατί όντως, αν οι προσδοκίες σου, δεν αντεπεξέρχονται στην πραγματικότητα, που στην τελική θα σου έρθει ωμή και ωραία, η απογοήτευση είναι ένας μονόδρομος. Ίσως και αδιέξοδο. No requests – no regrets. Άλλο ευαγγέλιο αυτό. Δεν ζητάς κάτι, δε μετανιώνεις κάτι. Ωραίο και πρακτικό. Δεν ξέρω κατά πόσο όμως είναι αληθινό. Αν δεν έχεις φιλοδοξίες, προσδοκίες, όνειρα, πίστη στους ανθρώπους γύρω σου, τότε, πώς μπορείς να πεις ότι ζεις; Δε ζεις. Ναι. Το είπα. Δε ζεις πραγματικά, εάν δεν πιστέψεις , δεν ελπίζεις, δεν περιμένεις. Είναι μάταιο και άκρως ουτοπικό, να κυκλοφορείς με μια φούσκα τυλιγμένη με το πέπλο του «δε με νοιάζει». Θα σκάσει και θα σου σκάσει στα μούτρα. Σαφέστατα και τα έχεις παρατήσει και έχεις παραιτηθεί, σε αυτή την περίπτωση. Δεν μπορεί η στροφή στα 90s, στα βαριά τσιγάρα με τις νέον επιγραφές και οι ολονυχτίες με Quaker City Night Hawks , να σε κάνουν άτρωτο. Δεν είναι ωραίο, να είσαι άτρωτος. Θέλουμε πληγές και ξενύχτια και απογοητεύσεις για να επιβιώσουμε. Μας αρέσει το τσαλάκωμα, το δράμα, το συναίσθημα, η εξάντληση. Και αυτά είναι εξίσου σημαντικά με τα άλλα τα ροζ. Και είναι και πάντα τα πιο αληθινά. Δεν πρόκειται να αμφισβητήσει κανείς τον πόνο σου, ή τις πληγές σου. Σκέψου το. Φίλη μου, που δεν ξέρει ακόμα αν είναι φασαία, την ρωτάς όταν ακούει τη λέξη σχέση, τι σκέφτεται και σου λέει «πίεση». »Αγάπη»; «Παραμύθι».» Έρωτας;» Χαμογελάει γλυκά και σου λέει «κάτι που διαρκεί λίγο. Έρωτας είναι κάτι το εφήμερο. Το παίρνεις σε δόσεις, σου έρχεται και σου φεύγει. Έτσι το έζησα εγώ, τουλάχιστον. Είναι πάθη πολλά μαζί.» Ίσως όλα αυτά, που κάθομαι και σου λέω τώρα, να μην στέκουν. Ίσως να είμαι λάθος. Ίσως να μην πρέπει να έχεις μεγάλες προσδοκίες. Ίσως να έχει και αυτό τα καλά του, το να μην περιμένεις κάτι, στο πλαίσιο του δε-δίνω-για-να-πάρω. Ναι, ίσως το να είσαι χαλαρός και να δέχεσαι τα πράγματα όπως είναι, να είναι καλύτερο. Τύπου να υποστηρίζεις και "it is what it is" και να είσαι εντάξει με αυτό. (2η σημασία: Commitment issues). # Μπύρα περιπτερίσια: μπορεί να είσαι ρομαντική ψυχή (και σχετικά απένταρη), να ψήνεις το όλο σκηνικό της πλατείας το καλοκαίρι (που παρατηρείς είτε περιδιαβαίνοντας την, είτε αράζοντας στο πεζούλι του μεγάλου πλάτανου) ή απλά »'φασαίος'» πλατειάκιας-όχι και το καλύτερο παιδί. (3η σημασία: So Comic). # Δε θελω να σας στενοχωρησω...Αλλα ενας αναρχικος που ιδεολογικοποιει την κρεατοφαγια του, δεν ειναι αναρχικος...Ειναι ενας βλακας φασαίος. (3η σημασία: Indymedia).